


"Don't argue. Just do it."

by yikesola



Series: tumblr ficlet prompts [5]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2013, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 07:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19718974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesola/pseuds/yikesola
Summary: He’d told Dan the whole thing was a stupid idea when he first tweeted it out. He’d told Dan the whole thing was a stupid idea when Louise showed up at the flat.A ficlet about symmetry and painful favours.





	"Don't argue. Just do it."

**Author's Note:**

> Dialogue Prompt: "Don't argue. Just do it."

He’d told Dan the whole thing was a stupid idea when he first tweeted it out. He’d told Dan the whole thing was a stupid idea when Louise showed up at the flat. He’s telling Dan the whole thing was a stupid idea this very moment as he’s smoothing the waxing strip along Dan’s left calf. 

“You could just shave this leg so it matches the other! Or you could just leave it alone until the right one grows back,” Phil argues. 

Dan shuts his eyes and grips the pillow in his lap tight. “Don’t argue. Just do it.” 

Phil pulls the strip off in one quick motion, not bothering to give Dan the benefit of a countdown. Dan groans out something that sounds like a swear but Phil has a hard time hearing it under his own yelp. 

“Why are you making me do this!” he laughs and shakes his head, running his cool hands over the burning skin where he’d just ripped all the hair follicles out of Dan’s leg. 

“For the sake of symmetry, you clod,” Dan says through gritted teeth. He exhales and reaches for another wax strip to hand to Phil. “I’d rather my boyfriend was the one torturing me like this anyways, instead of a coworker doing it for a video.” 

Phil smooths the strip on the patch of skin just under where he’d cleared earlier. This is the nicest part, he thinks. He doesn’t have to _feel_ the pull of every hair yet. “Yeah, I’m sure you’ll be editing around overwhelming evidence of your pain kink, Howell,” he smirks. Then he pulls. 

“I hate you,” Dan says when he’s recovered enough. He hits Phil over the head with the pillow he’s been holding. 

“Hate me? I’m doing you a favour!” Phil laughs. He grabs a third strip and places it carefully. 

“Fuck, this is gonna take forever,” Dan says, leaning back and tightening his hands into fists. 

“Not my fault,” Phil says. “You got some long legs, babe.” 

Dan kicks him with his already waxed leg, square in the shoulder. Phil pulls the wax strip while he’s distracted. 

Dan kicks him again, this time with his left leg. “I hate you!” 

“So I’ve heard,” Phil smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading— come say hi on [tumblr](http://yikesola.tumblr.com/post/186125722239/dont-argue-just-do-it) !


End file.
